


Elevation

by Naniwise (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christianity, Dark, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry, Religion, borderline NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naniwise
Summary: This is a collection of poetry. I haven't really written poetry in a while so I hope it isn't too much to your displeasure. Please enjoy and perhaps tell me your opinions and feelings on it.I called it Elevation because this short collection dwells upon our place in God's world, how high or low, or in this case, Elevated we truly are.





	1. The Wonder Of Change

It is natural to abhor,  
Normal to desire less.  
Confusion led you astray before.  
Maybe you don't know what's best.

Maybe shedding your skin,  
Won't change your core.  
It's about time to begin,  
And satisfy your thirst for more.

Maybe there's more to what's in store,  
Than what these feeble eyes can see.  
Let the iron chains go and open the door.  
Only then shall you be free.


	2. Borrowed Wings

Dawn breaks on your borrowed wings,  
Shining feathers sheem,  
You sleep on silver lining days,  
The sound of your heart is a song.

These wings could take you anywhere,  
You could be whatever you chose,  
You felt the highest mountain top,  
Felt the sand in your fingers and toes.

Borrowed wings, never mine to keep.

Now they sing to me;

You've been gone long,  
Come down now.  
Destiny waits.

Dust off your office and open the gates.

You're a big girl,  
Grow up now.  
Let the stars die.

Only fools toil after starlight.

Alone and lost In a multitude,  
Of orphans forgotten by all,  
Unspoken words die in my throat,  
I'm afraid I'm going to fall.

Down we fall, down we fade.

I was blind so I could not see.

I could not Spring to the sky,  
So the sky came to me.

Hear my song,  
Don't frown now.  
I give you the stars.

Throw down hardships and fancy cards.

You've been gone long,  
Come up now.  
Let the bonds fray.

I'll hold you close, child and seize this day.

Here are nice things,  
cheer up now.  
Smiles are gold.

In the light will destiny unfold.

For the sky,  
I will live now.  
Freely I find,

Dawn breaks on the golden wings mine.


	3. Teal Moon

I know I am a worm,  
I know I deserve the sword.  
I know I am the worst of vermin,   
But please, I beg you, take him, oh Lord.

For his sake, their sake, and mine.

Please don't leave that child behind.


	4. Gross Ecstasy

Your kisses wet like bacon grease.  
Your bloodied fingernails aim to please.  
The worms eating my stomach churn,  
Just as the fire in my heart should burn.  
Your skin is soft like chicken fat.  
Your eyes auburn like animal scat.  
My body moves like the destructive waves.  
Turn, twisting, melting our way to our graves.  
Where should one end and the other begin?  
Where is the proper place for this unholy sin?  
We are united in this terrible lust.  
We can't, we shouldn't, and yet we must.


	5. Temptation

Talons tear,  
At this ungodly facade.  
I try to resist them,  
Thinking it fair.

I have fallen for those lies,  
That sane seductive guise.  
Perhaps I should try thrice,  
And give myself a chance to rise.

The rays of light they bend.  
To the darkest pits they send.  
I'll close my eyes and count to ten.  
Only then will I be myself again.


	6. Please Save Me

I beg you, allow me to behold  
His blue eyes in light  
In fainting green eyes mine,  
And remain in your words divine.  
For I am of feeble might,  
And mine heart is becoming cold.

Please save me.


	7. Why Should I?

Why should I cry,  
Of a God who knows all things?  
Why should I die,  
When the possibilities he brings?

Why should I lie,  
When the truth my heart sings?  
Why shouldn't I cry,  
When he covers my hands with diamond rings?


	8. Sinful

Once upon a sorrowful time,  
Once in a distance and untouched place,  
Once when there wasn't a rhythm or rhyme,  
Once in a land separate from God's good grace.

Through famine, they hoarded,  
Through sadness, they went laughing,  
Through loneliness, they murdered,  
Through abundance, they stole,  
Through shame, they boasted,  
Through fire, they were still as cold as the dead.


	9. The Tiger

Why is the Tiger to blame,  
For times cruel torturous way?  
Why is the beast at fault,  
For the turmoil faced in the day?

Why should a creature once loved,  
Carry such a miserable weight?  
Why should the friend of this people,  
Be plagued with such hate?

It is in a tigers nature,  
To kill the weak,  
But the humans were never obliged,  
To care for the meek.

Blame not the tigers that pillage as they go,  
But blame the silly humans,  
That hold them close enough to do so.


	10. What Are We?

What is truth?  
What is life?  
What is love?  
What is strife?  
What is youth?

What shall I deem this fleeting color, This short lived light?  
Embraced by thine heart and taken the next beat?  
Floods the mind with lies, fills the soul with might,  
Of words of unholy origins, and factual verse’s concrete.

What might we name such a beast, as cruel as the vicious dragon?  
Coming and going through this house according to its want?  
Rather shall we meet in the middle and feel life again,  
Rather than the ghost of fleeting emotion should haunt.


	11. The Perfect Dog

The concept of a perfect dog,  
Is not one for the majority to hog.  
It is unique to the big and small,  
It is special to the short and tall.  
It is a right to the rich and poor.  
It is a belonging to what the heart has in store.

Goodnight, dear Robin.


	12. Nostalgia

Though neon lights and shimmering heights welcome me like a friend,  
Though domestic creatures and friendly features hold my hand around the bend,  
It will never be the same.  
White pills.  
Red hills.  
Temporary rest.  
A snickers in my vest.  
A dim sun greeting me in my slumber and wake.  
All my brothers and sisters beside as we play by the lake.  
Beautiful ignorance in Colorado country will always call my name.


	13. Unfaithful Love

Unfaithful is my darling love.  
Changing as the stars in the sky.  
An ignorant passerby as the crisp clouds above.

What an unfaithful creature,  
Promising oaths many to stay,  
Yet breaking this old heart of mine,  
When time comes our way.

Why must time call this unfaithful love of mine away?


	14. Pandering To Pondering

Is it wrong to be alone?  
Is it right to be together?  
Is it wrong to be set in stone?  
Is it right to be wherever, whenever?

Why should we fly when wings we have not?  
Why should we die without seeking where the birds have sought?

Should we avoid the folly that is to feast at the tables of kings?  
Should we truly call it living if we have not quench our thirst for finer things?

We should not drown in fears, in fear of losing the things the Lord will restore.  
We should live a treasured life without fear, and accomplish so much more.


	15. You Are My Everything

Take the moon,  
Take the stars,  
Take the real,   
Take the farce,  
Take my mind,  
Take my heart,  
Take my beginning,  
Take my start,  
Take those truths,  
Take those lies,  
Take my lips,  
Take my eyes,  
Take my near,   
Take my far,  
But in return,  
Please,  
Give me all that you are.


	16. Not Broken

Even a fate so mild,  
Belongs to every man, woman and child.  
To the weak this very bliss travels quick.  
Quickened by the clocks fervent tick.  
With, the brilliant smile is slick.  
Pulsating flesh housed toss out the brick.  
Sane minds turn all the more wild.  
A mundane sanity so carefully styled.

They smile with truth genuine.  
I know they do not lie.  
But if time returned and the choice made again,  
I would still yet bid you goodbye.

Perhaps my prayers echo.  
Maybe my armour is thrown away.  
I will walk this untraveled road,  
Alone I will stay.  
That succulent smile was never meant to bode.  
Perhaps this is how it feels to let go.


	17. Lady Of Stone

For those who thirst for static, and them who desire to bode,  
A lady of stone resides at the road.

From eastern lands to the south west, she knows every way,  
But her heart finds pity in those that simply desire to stay.

Forever unbothered, forever alone,  
If so desired, you like the lady, may be stone.


	18. FATAL LIE

From the luscious lips to the luminescent eyes,  
A delicate pink blossom in a dangerous disguise.  
To the liquid gold locks to my ring of many keys,  
A heart and soul have defeated me,  
Letting a hardened soldier like me get cast to my knees.  
Lo, that soft powdered touch put this great love within my heart,  
I want someone like you beside me,  
Even through the end, the middle, and start.

From the blood red cheeks to the uncertain eyes,  
A fresh white rose has been plucked from the vice.  
To the unguarded frame to my shaken ring of many keys,  
A smell and taste has consumed me,  
Letting a sane creature like me to take you with ease.  
Lo, that tempting powdered touch tore itself apart,  
I want us to be of one body,  
Even inseparable at the end, the middle, and start.

From the swollen throat to the empty blue eyes,  
A piece of desired meat has again fallen for my lies.  
To the pillaged home of temperance to my rusted ring of disease,  
A blood and a juice have failed to satisfy me,   
Letting a madman like me take from the vine as I please.  
Lo, the greasy claws in bloodied pieces and parts,  
I will find someone new to be beside me,  
Even through the the ends, the middles, and restarts.


	19. Significantly Less Retarded

With uncontrolled habits bound,

And useless thoughts discarded,

In these hours I soon found,

I became significantly less retarded.

Clearing prejudice without a trace.

The leftover gaps a bother.

I filled the empty space,

With the wise advice of my father.

Years spent on dreams from the merchant in my bed,

Hours spent in laziness unraveled.

I used the mountains of leftover thread,

To blaze the roads untraveled.

The worthless a land of unforgettable defeats,

And maps to the latest trends.

I shall use the remaining heartbeats,

To breathe the air of my friends.

One will reap what they sow,

Hiding in chains of retardation.

When I was sunk like a ship so low,

My value no more than a sea crustacean. 

Chances golden tickle my fingertips like sand.

My being ghastly attired.

When eyes mine beheld the state of my land,

A change in my path lay desired.


	20. The Physics Of Dreams

The physics of a dream,  
As improbable as it may seem,  
Is thought impossible to redeem,  
Torn apart at the seems,  
By the evil deemed science.

The idea of science,  
The science of the essence,  
The essence of the presence,  
The presence of the standing.

This chosen social standing,  
The dreams notwithstanding,  
The feet firmly planting  
In an ideology so stranding,  
When the natures are pandering to everything but fact.

The fact being  
That nothing is what it is seeming,  
That no one truly knows what God is scheming,  
What they can't hear over the choir of screaming being the truth.

The truth being sown,  
Nothing is set in stone,  
Nothing is lost no matter how far thrown,  
Nothing is known, everything is shown.

What is shown being the irony.

How can such cynical creatures cope in this liquid reality?


End file.
